This gonna be a Pain
by yuffielovesmateria
Summary: THis a fanfic about nightworld, the first chap introduces a couple of oc's, but it well have plenty of all your favorite & most hated Nightworld Characters.


This was their last day here. After daybreak had contacted them, and confirmed everything they had sent two agents to them. They had said they needed to move us quickly. Unfortunately this was just one week from finals, so the plans had to wait til after we finished finals. Then we could officially transfer schools & move in with all the other daybreak members. It would be nice to spend more time with her. Their parents would have cared that they were moving to Nevada, if they hadn't of died two weeks ago cause of Nightworld people coming for Tish. But the deaths had been put as a house having a gas leak & exploding. They were all still trying to get over it. He thought of how lucky it was that he had, had enough smarts to grab Tish & run out of the house when he had seen them lighting the matches to try & cover up their tracks to what they had done. If he hadn't of grabbed her, she would of just stood their and been blown up with the rest of their dead family members, they had used to lure them to that house. He thought about her, she was small, but still had curves in the right places, and her hair always smelled nice. Though because she was so small he had to lean over to kiss her, though he didn't mind at all, it was worth it. He then thought of how he would be able to spend a lot more time with her from now on. And with everyone else of course, eventually. That brought his mind back to where he was. He was at his last lunch, tonight; daybreak would move them to their new homes. He looked around. He saw his friends all saying goodbye, & having a party. Five of them would be coming with him & Tish tonight. Then he looked down at the girl curled up in his lap, she was asleep, well more along the lines of passed out. She had fallen asleep as soon as she had gotten to their little lunch spot. He knew she had stayed up all night studying. He then leaned over and kissed her cheek causing her to stir but then snuggle back into his chest. He smiled, and then remembered what daybreak had told them that night that seemed so long ago.

-Flashback-

'You are a shape shifter Jake.' said a girl with black hair, her name was Rachel.

'You Tish are very special cause you are a hybrid. The Nightworld well try & get you and force you to join their side.' said a vampire who had accompanied Rachel.

'Tish you have a back ground of well...' Rachel said trying to think of a good way to put it.

'a werewolf mated with a shape shifter then that hybrid mated with a witch who was an Indian, then she mated with a vampire & that's what happened' Quinn said for her, Rachel was grateful to her vampire boyfriend for saving her.

-Flashback over-

Well, that had actually explained a lot about them & their friends, like why they all had weird strange uncanny abilities, such as why Xen liked to drink those candy blood packets so much. And why Narmaxi was good at tracking people down. And how Tish could always predict things.

* * *

She felt so tired, but she had to wake up and move it was her last day her after all. Even though she hadn't imagined it to come so soon, she had imagined it would of come when she graduated not when her family had died. She felt a frown pull on her face then, but she forced a smile, she knew it made Jake worry when he saw her frown. She opened her eyes then and looked up. She saw her dark brown haired boyfriend, dozing off it looked like. She wondered how he did that while sitting straight up. Then she realized she was curled up in his lap. Rapidly thoughts and theories for each went through her head. How long had she been here? How had she gotten here? Well Jake probably had dragged her there, which made her happy, but probably only because Sarah had bugged him too. Which made her sad thinking he only did it because he was told too. Then she realized it must be painful for her to be sitting on him. So she sat up and tried to get out of his lap. Little did she know he was not fully asleep. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her back, causing them to both fall to the ground. She laid their for a couple seconds until she realized she was on his chest & his arms were still wrapped around her waist. She tried to move off him, but he wouldn't allow it. So she turned to face him, and asked'' what I'm not allowed to leave?''

He smiled a taunting smile and replied ''what if you turn into a bat & fly off?''

''Jake!'' she tried to say angrily while starting to try and wriggle out his grip. Only causing him to hold tighter to her hips, and then kiss her. He was "so not playing fair" she thought.

After about what seemed forever Sarah started making fun of them, so he let her up. But he still keep his arm around her as to not let her escape, as if she would.

She suddenly felt a prick in the back of her neck.

* * *

He watched as Tish suddenly fell unconscious in his lap. At first he thought it a joke but quickly realized it wasn't. Then he felt a prick in his neck; and as his vision fogged, he saw all his friends who were suppose to leave with them tonight, suddenly slump over too.

She felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. She started to rub her head till hand touched a rather large bump on the back of her head, and she winced in pain. She then opened her black eyes to see that she was in the back of some sort of vehicle, and that they were on a bumpy road. She then noticed that she was not alone; there were six others bodies in the back of the vehicle with her.

As she started to focus on the bodies more, she started to notice traits, which lead her to make a guess at who they are. After what seemed like two hours.

"Okay, I think I got it." She said.

"That is Narmaxie over there." She said, looking at the body of a brunette who had been slumped over in the corner, until they had hit a rather large bump & she had fallen forward on her face.

"And that is Tish and Jake over there." She said, turning her head to the other corner where a dark haired boy was leaned against a wall. While Tish was about a foot away lying on her back.

"And that is…. Oof!" She yelled as the vehicle that they were in seemed to go straight up causing the blond girl; she was looking at to fall onto her, crushing her. She braced herself, thought just in time to not fall onto the unconscious man behind her.

"Just my luck I'm stuck with her leaning against me." She pouted as she glared at Tish exclaiming "I blame you." And it looked as if at she smiled slightly. The cart then straightened out letting her relax her sore muscles. Then all of a sudden, without warning, it went straight up again. Causing her to slide into the man with black hair, sitting in the corner behind her.

"What are we going up stairs?!" She shouted at no one in particular as the vehicle straightened out again. She then tried to move but found she couldn't, only mover her neck and up could move now.

They must have used some sort of sedative on me-us." She said, as she looked around. She then noticed Narmaxie had fallen into Eli's lap.

"If Narmaxie was awake she would pretend she was asleep, so that way she could stay in his lap. He is so soft with her, why doesn't he just ask her out already…?" She said shaking her head.

"Well, at least now I know why we weren't all banded, but I wonder-" She stopped as the vehicle suddenly lurched to a stop. And her advanced hearing let her hear someone jump out and start to walk to the back of the vehicle, where a door was. "Why hadn't she noticed that door earlier?" She thought, as she heard a bolt lock start to be undone, Xen closed her eyes and decided it would be best to pretend to be asleep. Maybe if she was lucky, which she wasn't they would Monologue for her, since she was certain they didn't know she was awake. She smirked at the thought of her, surprising the people who had so foolishly kidnapped her and her friends. As she heard the last bolt be undone, and she willed herself to keep her face emotionless, as she felt the hot sun, on her face.


End file.
